


Reindoctrination

by 1478963255



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cuckolding, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Multi, Punishment, Religion, Spoilers, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 02:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20283733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1478963255/pseuds/1478963255
Summary: Rhea and Byleth come to learn of Edelgard's traitorous plan to overthrow the Church of Seiros. Rhea invites the professor and Edelgard to commence with some reindoctrination.Mild spoilers for Fire Emblem Thee Houses. F/F/F threesome featuring dominance and submission undertones and mild cuckolding and jealousy.Thank you for reading! Feedback is appreciated!





	Reindoctrination

“Professor, thank you for joining us so late.”

Rhea smiled serenely as Byleth’s boots clicked against the pristine tile as she entered the audience chamber. The professor’s face was as calm as ever with not a flicker of emotion when she cast her gaze around the room; it was empty except for the archbishop and Edelgard who stood beside her, arms folded defensively and a stern expression plaguing her face.

It was dark in the audience chamber with what little moonlight there was silhouetting the archbishop’s goddess-like frame. Sconces were lit and glowed, casting a warm orange light across the rest of the hall but it was eerily quiet. Edelgard’s lips were pursed tightly.

“Shall we?” Rhea offered, gesturing with an open hand to move to the confessional room adjoining the chamber. Edelgard huffed and moved quickly, walking briskly into the room and Rhea followed, almost gliding across the floor with grace. Byleth entered the room finally and at Rhea’s commanding nod, closed the door behind them. The three women were plunged into an even more eerie darkness with only an altar of candles to light the room lowly.

Edelgard took a seat, crossing her legs, with one foot circling annoyedly, arms still crossed across her chest.

“Pardon my rudeness, Archbishop, but what is the meaning of this? At such a late hour?” Edelgard asked, eyes closed, frowning hard still. Byleth glanced over at Rhea, who smiled serenely again, moving gracefully stand behind where Edelgard sat. For now, Rhea’s hands stayed in front of herself, folded neatly in front of her gown.

“Edelgard von Hresvelg… heiress to the Adrestian Empire…” Rhea began. Edelgard tutted annoyedly and continued to scowl, now rapping and rolling the fingers of her one hand against the folded arm of her other. Rhea’s hands came to rest on the back of the seat of which Edelgard sat, to which she remained oblivious. Byleth continued to watch, silently.

“Heiress to such a powerful empire and such a talented young girl,” Rhea continued. Her fingers rose and came to stream through Edelgard’s white hair. The student twitched for a moment and her rolling fingers stopped, but then continued, despite the archbishop’s unsettling actions. Rhea’s fingers ran through the silky strands, combing methodically.

“Such a talented young girl, and yet… so foolish.”

Edelgard’s eyes shot open and her fingers finally stopped, gripping onto her sleeve. Byleth stood, astounded at Rhea’s remark, watching her. The archbishop let go of Edelgard’s hair and allowed the student to turn around and face her.

“I beg your pardon, Archbishop?”

“Do you really think yourself to be so calculating that your wicked schemes can slip beneath me?” Rhea’s words were steady and icy, and her steely gaze never faltered. She stared down at Edelgard with contempt, upper lip curling slightly. Edelgard opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out, only choked sounds at an attempt of a reply. Rhea lifted her gaze to Byleth and nodded. The professor nodded too, shucking her cape and draping it across the seat opposite Edelgard.

The head of the Black Eagles whirled her head around to face her Professor, hair cascading in a crescent and she backed herself up in her seat, legs uncrossing to push herself back as far as she could into the plush leather. Byleth wordlessly kneeled before Edelgard and held her hands in her lap, gazing up at Rhea obediently.

“You think that you and your uncle’s schemes can pass be so easily? You think that I could not smell your heresy and treason?” Rhea words pierced through Edelgard who was now too petrified to even calculate a response. Byleth’s empty stare bore straight through her and when she shifted on her knees to move closer to Edelgard, gloved hand skimming along Edelgard’s calf and up her thigh, Edelgard trembled under her professor’s hand.

“I will not allow such behaviour.” Rhea leaned down into Edelgard’s ear, her cruel whisper tickling her ear hotly. The girl shivered and tried to move her head away from her professor’s advancements, but Rhea’s hands came to rest on either side of her head, holding her in place.

“Professor, I believe we are in need of some… _reindoctrination.”_ Byleth nodded wordlessly once more and leaned in the final inch, brushing her lips to Edelgard’s own chapped ones. The student flinched impulsively and brought her hands up to grip onto her professor’s shoulders to push away. Byleth’s stared blankly at Edelgard, centimetres apart, so close that she could her professor’s eyelashes brushing against her cheek.

Byleth pressed her lips more forcefully against Edelgard’s, hands planted firmly on her student’s thighs. Rhea watched from behind the pair, nodding approvingly when Byleth’s gaze wandered up, seeking approval. The professor finally slid her eyes shut, tilting her head to the side slightly to have better access to Edelgard’s traitorous lips.

“Mmh…!” Edelgard attempted to shout and shake free of Rhea’s firm hold and her teacher’s lips but was held firmly in place.

“Let this be a lesson, you wicked, _wicked_ girl.” Rhea breathed once more, bending over to meet Edelgard’s ear and trace her tongue around the shell of it. The student whimpered pathetically again, legs quaking with fear and… _something else._

Her professor’s lips against her own felt so wrong and yet, her unhealthy obsession with her teacher coerced her into relaxing into the kiss. Edelgard parted her lips quickly, feeling Byleth’s tongue probing and asking for permission and greedily met her teacher’s tongue with her own, shutting her eyes tightly. She could hardly believe this was happening; her teacher’s tongue dancing with hers and the archbishop’s mouth closing hotly over her ear was enough to turn her stomach over hotly.

Byleth’s hands moved up Edelgard’s body, to her collar where she undid the lace ruffles and cast them aside carelessly. Those calloused mercenary hands, which had cut cleanly and mercilessly through numerous foes, were now expertly undoing and dancing down Edelgard’s uniform. She did nothing to stop her teacher’s ministrations only wished those cruel hands would be on her body sooner.

Byleth’s tongue rolled against Edelgard’s feverishly, saliva escaping at the corners of their mouths as they sought to devour one another, obsessive lust pooling in Edelgard’s lower abdomen. They broke apart, panting heavily and Byleth stared wordlessly into her teacher’s eyes. Rhea’s icy fingers sweeping Edelgard’s hair from her shoulders caused the girl to tremble.

“Look at you… so devoted to your teacher,” Rhea murmured. Edelgard nodded unknowingly, agreeing with the archbishop’s taunting words. She hummed cruelly and tilted the girl’s head to the side, leaning into her ear once more, tonguing the inside lewdly. Edelgard’s eyes closed and her fists balled up tightly into white knuckles.

“What a shame it would be to disappoint your beloved professor…” Rhea sighed, sucking on Edelgard’s earlobe. The girl let out a pathetic moan, lower lip crumbling at the mere thought of her professor’s empty, yet devastated face. She remembered her face when her father was killed before her and vowed to never let such an expression cross her face again.

“I… I wouldn’t…” Edelgard breathed, opening her eyes to gaze upon Byleth. Her professor’s eyes, however, were linked with Rhea’s, who drew back from Edelgard’s ear and leaned over the back of the seat, reaching for Byleth’s cheek. She caressed it gently and drew her up to meet her. Edelgard’s breath hitched in her throat.

The archbishop’s lips brushed against Byleth’s gently, over and over again in a rhythm that suggested familiarity. Edelgard twitched with jealousy, fingers clinging even tighter to her professor’s shoulders, watching, torn. Rhea planted a final kiss to Byleth’s wet lips, smiling sweetly and then smirking wickedly when she turned her cold gaze back to Edelgard. The heiress burned internally and lunged forward, capturing her teacher’s lips possessively once more. Byleth finally made a sound, squeaking with surprise when Edelgard’s lips crashed against hers and their teeth clanked together.

Edelgard’s fingers made quick work of her professor’s collar and ripped down her bustier, exposing her heavy breasts. She broke the kiss and without properly taking in what she had unveiled, dove for a soft, rosy nipple. The areola was quite big but the nipple was small and soft, untouched until this moment by eager lips.

“My,” Rhea laughed. “The thought of betraying your professor drove you so quickly to this?”

Edelgard ignored the archbishop’s taunts, instead focusing on circling her tongue around Byleth’s one nipple, biting teasingly, trying to elicit any kind of sound or response from her professor. She opened her lilac eyes and chanced a glance upwards. The low candlelight made it hard to see but she could still tell that her professor had that same vacant expression on her face except that her cheeks were slightly aflush.

“I would never… betray my professor,” Edelgard spoke between sucking, switching to the other breast. Her free hand came up to massage the already wet one, squeezing the plumpness in her small palm, craving to taste and feel more of her professor. Rhea moved from behind the seat at last and knelt beside the pair, watching with a patient expression as Edelgard lost herself in the bounty of her teacher’s breasts.

“Never?” Rhea asked.

“No.” Edelgard didn’t hesitate and held her gaze with Byleth. She was sincere in her answer; she would never betray nor disappoint her professor, she couldn’t. Rhea smiled and caressed the back of Edelgard’s silver hair, watching her suckling at her teacher’s breast. The archbishop watched Byleth’s expression curiously; still, even now, with her student devouring her body so desperately, her expression remained calm and bare, completely empty except for the reddish blush staining her cheeks. Her mouth was slightly parted too, to allow for soft gasps of air, but nothing too intense. She never was one to show emotion.

Rhea drew Byleth back in for another kiss, tongue dancing together, as they always did, rubbing and sliding against one another in a hot exchange of saliva. As Rhea’s hand grazed over Byleth’s lacy stockings, the professor’s legs opened automatically and Edelgard drew back from her teacher’s breasts, breathless, to watch the pair.

Still, she burned with jealousy watching someone else claim the lips she so desperately wanted to taste again but at the same time, she felt her stomach twist in knots. Her thighs rubbed together again, aching for friction. She also ran a hand up her teacher’s leg, grinning slightly when she felt Byleth jump at her unexpected touch.

“Professor…” Edelgard breathed, bringing her hand further up the other’s leg until it slipped under those tight shorts. Those _shorts:_ Edelgard wanted to rip them off every opportunity she had, her hand twitching whenever she thought she had the chance to. But she finally did. Tugging at them, her teacher lifted her hips to let Edelgard slide them down and off, over her boots, too.

“Hmm, despite your wickedness, Ms Hresvelg, it still seems… you are a good student… wouldn’t you agree, professor?” Rhea soothed, running a hand over her lover’s breast gently. Byleth’s breathing was now heavy and she nodded, speechless as usual. Teacher and student locked gazes and Byleth nodded again and Edelgard swallowed hard, her shaky fingers probing at the hem of her teacher’s lacy black underwear, still hidden beneath her stockings. She made to reach up and remove them.

“No, no,” Rhea interjected. She swatted Edelgard’s hand away and cupped her chin, staring down at her. The leader of the Black Eagle’s was in the palm of Rhea’s hand, literally and figuratively, at her mercy; her lower lip trembled and Rhea hushed her, skimming a delicate thumb over the quaking lip. “Keep them on. I prefer it this way.”

Edelgard nodded obediently and with Rhea’s guidance on the crown of her silver head, lower herself to the carpet and between her teacher’s parted legs. She could smell her from here, the desire leaking through the black lace of her underwear and stockings and Edelgard’s head swam dizzily. She crawled towards her teacher as lowly as possible, inching closer to the taste she craved, licking her lips.

Rhea snickered and pinched at Byleth’s nipple. The professor gasped sharply at the unexpected touch and turned to look at Rhea. The pair gazed at one another until Rhea guided one of Byleth’s hands to her exposed milky thigh. It was thick and plump and Byleth squeezed it like she always did, sliding beneath the regal robes about to be defiled.

“Professor… I’ve wanted to do this… for some time,” Edelgard admitted. There was no going back now; her plan to overthrow the church exposed and at the mercy of two of the most powerful women in the kingdom, Edelgard accepted her new role. She took a deep breath and pressed kisses along her professor’s muscled thighs. Byleth shook but made no noise, concentrating on watching Rhea’s face twist with pleasure as her fingers slipped beneath her gown, pumping rhythmically.

Edelgard allowed herself to wait no longer, insisting she had patient. She _had_ been; daydreaming and fantasizing about her professor having her way with her. She had often thought about being bent over her teacher’s desk and toyed with until she cried. She’d almost cum over and over again thinking about Byleth’s tongue inside of her as she rode her face but it was her turn, this time, to service.

“Mmh, professor… you always do it so well… so fingers of yours,” Rhea moaned. Her legs had spread considerably now and Edelgard could spy from her peripheral vision, neatly trimmed verdant hair crowning a sopping pink pussy. Edelgard shuddered and briefly thought she wanted to taste the archbishop too, but she had another taste to savour yet. She leaned in and licked a long stripe against her professor’s stockings and underwear.

“Ah...!” Byleth cried out in surprise. Her fingers froze inside the archbishop and she whipped her head to stare down at Edelgard. Burning with excitement, Edelgard licked another long line down Byleth’s concealed pussy. Her professor’s face finally moved with emotion; her eyebrows knitted together, and she drew her lip in between her teeth, biting it gently, trying to suppress any other noises.

“Let it out, professor. Let Ms Hresvelg know what a good student she is,” Rhea soothed, rocking her hips forward to urge her lover to continue where they stopped. Byleth nodded and leaned against the archbishop’s shoulder, one hand still beneath the sacred robes, swirling the goddess’ soaked pussy and the other tangling into Edelgard’s hair. The girl leaned into the touch and hummed contentedly against the lace.

Byleth shuddered again. “Mmh…”

“Professor… tell me… does it feel good…?” Edelgard breathed, kissing and sucking the lace, tasting the heavy musky flavour of her teacher. It seeped into each taste-bud and Edelgard wanted desperately for the addicting taste to remain there forever. Byleth nodded and Edelgard moaned desperately.

“Let me hear your voice…” Edelgard begged between sucking, kissing and lapping at Byleth’s pussy. “I want to hear you say it… please…”

“Yes, professor; tell her what a good student she is. After all, she is accepting her punishment, quite -ah!- readily…” Rhea breathed, rocking against her lover’s fingers. Byleth shuddered and her eyes slid shut. She took in a deep breath, to steady herself and pulled at Edelgard’s hair, driving her student into her soft mound even deeper.

“It feels… good… Edelgard,” Byleth whispered. Her voice was hoarse despite barely speaking, dry with panting. The sound of her name from her teacher’s lips, who sounded so wrecked, drove Edelgard wild. She continued to lick and suck at her teacher’s dripping pussy, drinking in the taste as if there were no sweeter thing. She fully devoted herself to swallowing every drop of her professor, encouraged by the soft pulling of her hair and the slight bucking of Byleth’s hips.

“Professor… I…” Rhea moaned. Byleth turned her gaze to the archbishop and leaned it to press a soft kiss to her lips. They leaned their forehead against one another as Rhea rode her lover’s finger, pussy grinding desperately, soiling the church robes. “Oh, _Goddess,_ I… I don’t think… I-I… yes, yes…” Rhea’s moans echoed around the confessional chamber, falling deaf on saint’s ears.

“Mmh,” Edelgard moaned, spurred on by watching Rhea ache for release. She wanted to do that to her teacher, to watch her body contort and grind out as Byleth would cum against her mouth. Edelgard swore to swallow every drop. Rhea’s headdress tilted almost completely off her crown of emerald hair when she threw her head back and moaned loudly.

“Professor…! Yes, I-I… a-ah! _Hah!”_ she cried out, climaxing, tensing up tightly around Byleth’s fingers. Rhea’s mouth parted and her eyes shut tightly, allowing the sinful pleasure to course through and wrack her body, pooling hotly her pussy. Byleth’s fingers continued to pump slowly until they finally stopped and Rhea lifted her head back up to face the two, laughing breathlessly.

“I saw the Goddess…” she murmured, shifting forward, kissing the corner of Byleth’s mouth. The pair smiled lovingly at one another until Rhea finally turned and looked at Edelgard who was staring, open-mouthed, with her professor’s desire dripping from her mouth. Rhea tilted her head and leered down at the student, pushing on her head. “I don’t believe you have been _fully_ reindoctrinated.”

Edelgard nodded dumbly, bewitched by Rhea’s orgasm, hoping to draw a similar one out of Byleth. With Rhea’s fingers now also tangled in her hair, pushing her forward, Edelgard’s tongue danced along the black lace pattern, tasting her teacher still. She was >em>sopping at this point, thighs trembling, probably on the very edge and Edelgard had so cruelly stopped to watch Rhea reach her high.

_“This…” _Rhea uttered. “is your divine punishment. Accept it from the Goddess.”

“Y-Yes… mmph, nnh…” Edelgard moaned, propping her teacher’s thighs up further to feel the sharp prickle of public hair tickling around her mouth at this new angle. She dove in deeper, pushing the lacy fabric of Byleth’s stockings and underwear deeper into her pussy, sucking at the exposed clit.

“Aah!” Byleth cried out, pulling hard on Edelgard’s hair. “E-Edelgard…!”

“Accept Seiros as your true Goddess, accept your punishment, _wicked girl,”_ Rhea preached. Edelgard hummed, lost in her own lust for Byleth, savouring her teacher’s juices as they rolled down her throat. Byleth rocked harder against her student’s mouth, drowning as she came closer and closer.

“I-I… I’m going to- Edelgard…!” Byleth cried out last time time as she shuddered and finally came, releasing against Edelgard’s mouth. She spasmed and her whole body shook, harder than it ever had at the hands and mouth of Rhea. Edelgard kept working at her teacher’s pussy, wanting to prolong this moment forever. She watched her teacher tuck her chin in to her chest and bangs fall into her face.

Edelgard would savour that expression; the wrecked, tearful expression on her usually vacant teacher’s face. Byleth moaned openly, face burning red and her teeth grit so tightly Edelgard thought they might shatter. Finally, Byleth let go and collapsed against Rhea, breathing heavily, eyes shut. Edelgard too, breathed heavily, wanting to wipe the rest of her teacher’s pussy from around her mouth and chin, but also wanting to relish in it.

Rhea stroked Byleth’s hair softly and gazed at her gentle face. Her thighs still jumped with post-orgasm electricity. Edelgard pushed herself up onto her knees, body coursing with fire, wanting to join the pair in their warm embrace, aching to be in Byleth’s arms.

“This is your retribution, Ms Hresvelg,” Rhea soothed, staring down at Edelgard, still running her soft fingers through Byleth’s hair. Those azure eyes finally opened again, and they were as vacant as ever when they met. Edelgard’s heart lurched in her chest. “See to it that your traitorous plans are laid to rest.”

Rhea pressed a kiss to Byleth’s forehead though her cold jade gaze never left Edelgard’s watering eyes. “For the sake of your teacher.”


End file.
